A London Sun
by JMsoccer35
Summary: Young shelock witnesses an... 'eclipse' and a murder. but it's not all that he encountered that day...


_**A London sun**_

The sun wasn't right. It wasn't whole like it usually is like mother's pies. It looks like the pie after my brother and I bit into it. The emptiness was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. In 1871 on a frozen powder day in London on Baker Street the yellow sun was fading as the icicles of the dark street lamp. All the people in the street looked up in the sky. London started to be engulfed by darkness. The eeriness of our precious sun not being there put fear into my heart. People from my street even Jeremiah, my brilliant snotty tutor, all gazed at the darkening sun in disarray.

_**Why were they so calm!**_ I thought almost screaming out loud. _**The sun is disappearing and they're just standing there doing nothing! **_I wanted to scream at anyone even Maria, who called me middle class brat, to help stop it. There was only half the sun left.

Was God punishing me by taking our beloved sun? Was he punishing me for being mean to my elder sister for throwing all her costume jewelry out at the river last month? Or was He punishing be for put worms in Aunt Elizabeth's water sandwiches? Well that one she deserved after making me go slave over her rat all day. What was a ten year old boy supposed to do, wait? Whatever it is it was working. By Jove, it was working. My knees shook rattling my teeth making me breathe faster and shallower. Last days easy sun was long distance memory now. Belief and what I had done would not have caused such a marvelous event it was something different. I do not know why that selfish thought crossed my mind but it did. But there had to be a logical explanation. There always was one.

I wish I had paid more attention when I was learning about space but it bored me. Why should I care if the earth goes around the sun or the around the earth when there was more pressing subjects? Chemistry and history interested me more. Not space and beyond. It doesn't affect how a chemical reacts to another or how it affects history. Even the power of observation would not be impacted by such a trifle. A man is not in need of that unnecessary information when there is need of that room. It was just useless.

Now it blocked half of the sun. The streets around me were getting dark as if it were twilight. The ruddy dog that slept on the corner was even now looking up in surprise. Some people were even petting the mutt forgetting its mangy coat just by the blindness of the event that unfolded before them. They were mesmerized to not see what was happening on the other side of the street.

Two men were hitting and besting up another young gentlemen. The victim's dainty arms were so weak that when he tried to hit his attacker it would just bounce and the attackers wouldn't feel a thing. I looked around desperately to get some one's attention to help the poor man. But everyone was looking at the sky.

_**Of course this would be a perfect time to commit a crime.**_ I thought cursing myself. _**No one would even notice it.**_

I saw a gleam of a knife reveal in one of the attackers hand. I felt my body jilt forward to assist the victim but I was stopped.

A hand grabbed my shoulder steadying me. Jumping almost out of me own boots I turned around quickly. A young man of twenty with a long whisky beard and a huge nose loomed over me. His eyes looked into mine with familiarity. He was definitely a gentleman. He had an evil gleam to his eye. Then his gazed shifted towards the sun. There was a dark orb with light streaming out. It was like the suns own twin. It was magnificent, like streaks of heaven filtering through the darkness of hell. (Authors note: this is not a swear word but instead talking about a place. So if you are to read and mark me down I only meant using heaven and its counterpart to describe the sun.) Then the sun started to return. I covered my eyes blinded by the returning source of life.

The street exploded in noise of laughing, crying, singing and relief. The old geezer next to me laughed, chuckling at something amusing.

"Humph. What fools they are for being caught unaware of a spectacular that has just taken place in front of their own eyes. Those people are fools to not have read the news about the article I wrote predicting the next solar eclipse." He scratched his grizzly beard looking bored.

I frantically looked to see the crime on the other side of the street but no one was there. Not even a wisp of smoke of their essence was there. I looked back up at the gentleman and realized he was distracting me as they cleaned the body so no one would hear of a crime.

"Well some people don't know how to read. So it is not they are foolish to not read about 'em. See that man over there." I pointed over to the dress shop. I slipped my hand into the gentleman's pocket as he looked over noticing the man with a sack of dresses going into the dress store.

"He is the new gentleman tryin' to help out at the dress shop and court the tailor's daughter. He has fine new shoes that shows that he has just acquired a new pair from the cobbler down the road, from the freshly mud stain he has wandered around town when he should of just taken a left from the cobbler's shop. He just went into the hat shop instead of the dress shop another block down. The hat on this one is the same as the one on the dress shop. But this one says hat shop instead of tailors." I finished triumphantly. Pulling out a silver watch I placed in my own pocket. The gentleman turned back toward me looking perplexed.

"How did you know he fancied the tailor's daughter?"

"Saw him the other day. He tried but she pushed him away."

"Interesting you are very good at your deductive reasoning skills."

"Ah and you at your distracting skills." I smiled confidently. I held up his silver watch. The man reached into his pocket alarmed and glared at me.

"How did you steal that?" he asked sternly.

My grin broadened. "Why when it had you look at something less important than what was really happening. Like how you turned my attention from the murder to the… Eclipse? Is what you called it?"

The gentleman's face turned a reddish nature in color. He snatched it out of my hand just long enough so I could see his hands. My grin widened mischievously. "Burned your arm Napoleon of Crime?"

"What?" A shocked expression splashed on the gentleman's face.

"Only a mafia godfather would have his right wrist burned or ore like redden the manacles placed on his wrist so many times and slipping out of them just as easily." I said confidently. "I'm believe the man that you henchmen just killed was an employee that didn't do his job right and you decide by killing him when an event such as this would happen it would give you ample time to murder him."

The gentleman stared at me in response. He chuckled and lifted his cane up. I put my hands to block myself for impact but felt none. Instead of a blow he tapped me on the head. I looked up to see the silver watch dangling by a chain in front of my nose. He then opened my hands and placed it in the palms closing my fingers around it. I stared at him bewildered. "Keep it from one genius to another."

He smiled and turned away. Walking a couple steps he stopped and turned back towards me. "By the way what is your name, might I ask?"

"Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes." Involuntarily I told. He chuckled and turned around.

"We will see one another again soon, Holmes." He called.

"Hey, wait! I didn't catch your name." but he kept walking. Dumbfounded I stood pondering I opened his watch to see what time it was. On the lid on the inside there was a name. It was as dark as… whatever he called it… 'a solar eclipse'.

Closing the watch shut I walked the opposite way grinning to myself. For I wouldn't remember the day I saw that eclipse because the eclipse itself held very little meaning to me. No I would remember it as the day I planned to catch the man who gave me that watch. I planned to catch him whatever the stakes. I looked back down at the name reading out loud quietly

"**Professor J. Moriarty."**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: i do not own Sherlock Holmes. Thanks for reading this. Please Review. ;3<strong>


End file.
